Wise Country
by sageingpaths
Summary: Have you ever wonder about one man. A man called Master of many and darkness from by others. He is Master Wizemen,the king of all nightmare and ghoul in your dreams. do you ever wonder about this ones beginning?A beginning even before Nightmare was born? Or do one simply think tho are dreaming?if so rest your little head but if not... Then let me tell you his tale.
1. Chapter 1

Wise Country

Chapter 1  
prologue : All has a beginning

* * *

_ In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see you standing there.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I've found someone who really cares.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
I want to see your smile again.  
In the nights, dream delight;  
You're the one I waited for. _

* * *

Tho he wicked of all or big he was creator and ruler of this one divine behind the meaning of darkness but too all the sleepers of the waking world and too the night place was simply Nightmare.

One found himself grumbling under his breath again, once again those Nightmaren's brought nought and patience was weary thin from these simply _requirements_. Sentenced with Reala happening to take some of the blunt edge of the mans frighting size and the man simply signed-what could be classed as a one from his still lips.  
Simply the figure gazed at where he stand,well floated, above the very pit where any shall fail, fall to demise.

The hands that cornered each inch of him returned too their positioning to glance forward at the figure leaving his stance of power. The foolishness Reala holds to think he may speak when not spoken too,but at least he wasn't like the wretched NIGHTS whom choose to not follow his orders.  
NIGHTS will soon be taken care off,fair enough. Not like the simple thing should be let to roam about free in such a manner.

But simply time was forgotten. When was one once in the matter of the past?Was their even a past too the being that caught such power in the palms of each 6 hands he crafted nought to worry,but remember each and every being has a matter whom they are.  
Its such as the tale of the Ideya and where one goes when they dream.

But was their ever a time where Nightmare was none and Wizeman...was a simply being?Of the one world he disperses.  
The land of Nightopia.

**Many century's ago**

_The echoing of the silent air riveted between again Nightopia was done and wouldn't be visited for at least much time dream gate would be silenced till the cry's of curiosity came again._

The Nightopian's flew away,with the looks of it they had been spooked with the miserable smiles they had. Glancing behind them before resting at a nearby rock with a small stream.  
A sigh withered between the figures lips and he turned course not wanted here either. So hes movements turned elsewhere too look for a spot to rest. Commonly used to the matter of such little beings running off,not like they were that much brave too anything that scared them.  
However despite the thought,the figure soon sought a spot to rest.A simple rock with little shading from a leaning simply shrugged,it'll have to do.

The figure leaned down ,laying hes back against the rock. At least it was strong enough to support him while he it not like he had much to use to interact with the smaller Nightopian's in the first place,he had hes books and so he'll just be fine.

A hand soon came to reside on hes shoulder,the socket in the middle finding its way to open and study the paper he held in front of the keeper of the writings of Nightopia,it was his job to make sure everything was correct and hands studied each letter and symbol on the pagers that layed on hes laps. Each page was fine and had the correct information of Nightopia,recorded information,all so on Visitors and their Ideya.  
Another sigh escaped him,work was all he had to do was go about and fix up up and craft some more from the materials he had before they ran dry.  
The figure withered up,hes clothing flowing with hes of hes hands took up much of the paper and held it close to hes 't let one escape know after all the hard work,off too the Library before anything else.  
Prior to this,not like he had anything to do else with pen and paper.  
each detail had too be written for the Future of Nightopia,even if he was the scariest one a boy whom can't help the way he looks,nor can he explain why he looks like this.  
Maybe he was just made to look Wise for the sake of intelligence and to prove hes statement of offertory he covers.

The male simply shook the thought and carried on hes path,hes items flowing against the gentle wind of the simple Nightopia. A place that takes shapes of Visitors conscience. What a entrancing feat they can conquer with their Ideya. The male made a grunt,not as if he could present a smile too the fact.

Wise was a simply being around here,he posed no threat and payed close to hes books and appeared not like any other Nightopia with the fact he didn't have a cute,cuddly look to him or the ability to pose as a being to visitors in shapes or forms they know. He was here to provide the facts and information in hes small home the library. Not that many come and go knowing hes their.

he can't help if he holds an iron face and wears the garments he the fact he has 6 hands connected to him,with a glimmer of green in their eyes,the Only view he has on these beautiful world of colors and each takes its shape and here's the Nightopian with an odd shape.

He steadied himself as Nightopian's flew past with those little 'bleeps' and sounds they commonly socket watched on the happy little fellows before then coming to glance back to the path he followed in course unnoticed or ever that's why they had that look after passing him. He himself was a Nightopian happy to help anyone,guess it wasn't so easy too hand out help with the look he held. With much of Nightopia's residents afraid of him,tho he just wants to befriend the smaller beings.

Through slanting trees,and following the winding road that must of meant much too a visitor,Wise came to seek the appearance of hes library. Too which he had found.  
Of course he could tell much work had to be done to sort the place out with vines and plants growing where ever eyes could he shrugged the plan out of the Library was one with this wood,and he would not falter with the Forest showing gratitude to Wise and the library's work.  
He came to halt at the door,before shifting much of the paper to free one doors and such weren't hes thing most of the time with the case of knocking hes eye against the hard frame of the handle many times before now.  
Thankfully this time around he escaped judgement from the handle and safely made it back into the library.  
he wondered over too the closest table and placed the work into a neat pile,ready to be turned into a book for later generations and for Visitors to read if interested.

The latter hand reached out and pulled a chair out,too which Wise thanked hes hand for the with him taken it up and siting down for a moment of rest.  
"it'll be best to do work here before setting off to work on Nightopia."with words side he hunched over the table and gathered the work once again and went ahead too sort the work out not much of a break.

It properly took much more time then estimated but know work was as if time moved much without the accompany of a arrival of a then again it was always nice to see the stars over and over again more so then what you want but can handle.

Wise pattered himself on the back for getting yet another book done once hopefully it wont be for nought once again. Then again,their was much still too do for today.

Even if he held this,this look of was a part for him to play too affect Nightopia. Even if he wasn't like many of the others that got to really meet these Visitors in Nightopia of their was well behind the crafted much work found out and about here,and if needed so fixed much items as well.  
Then their was hes Knowledge to play with,he was the wisest Nightopia to be it seemed they were doing just fine without hes knowledge but its work that doesn't do it self .But who knows it may play a part someday.

The male returned to hes feet,Technically holding no physical body ,giving a stretch to resume hes muscles after the time spent sitting in hes done he was happy to go ahead and leave. Before so he gave a last glance about with hes many green eyes,happy that the work needed to be done so here today was finished and he could move on too some labour work.

Today if memory serves correct he had much work to be done about Nightopia,crafting new sails for the windmills so much wind flowed through once again and created needed currents to spread petals and add effects too the their was that work needed to be done around the dream gate as trees happening to be blown over by the wind tunnel he'll be able to do something about that tunnel as well,with the idea lingering about turning it into some measure of transport up too the upper section of hills around their.

Wise left through the door,firmly shutting it while he thinked. He rubbed hes chin,agreeing with the idea, before wandering down the same one path again,ready to continue with hes invisible work once again.  
As long as Nightopia stands,he can be at peace and rest fine with what hes been granted of a role here.  
Even if it may never be noticed,Wise thinks of it in a different manner.  
The work in the shadows is the brightest.

**Night 1 end~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
_The ballad of friends_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so i hope your enjoying the story so my idea of Wizeman's tale before he was who he was we all know now a days.  
so i will note that a new character will be appearing in this chapter,one that was original in the first game but was like nothing was really known about them,so this is my Own version of this character which i'm not naming as in not too spoil anything till you meet have a role and that's all i'll say.  
And without further a due i'll let you get on with the story.  
Enjoy

* * *

_ In my dreams  
I can hear you calling me.  
In the night,  
everything's so sweet.  
In your eyes  
I feel there's so much inside.. _

* * *

**The next evening**

The work wasn't so fact he had to carry on the work from yesterday was a lot to do. But the dream gate had to be presentable and well really know, can't run the risk of anyone getting hurt with these trees and that gaping hole of a wind tunnel causing problems.  
Wise rubbed one of hes hands against hes forehead,of course it was clear this was taking a lot more then planned. But if it insures everyone's safety then so be it.

Through lifting another piece of one of the damaged tree, which because of the blast from the tunnel managed too snap it in half,Wise got three of hes hands underneath the bottom side too then left it a little above hes height.A little stumble but the tree was cleared ,stacked with much more of the other damaged trees.

He'll see about replacing them once the tunnels sorted of huffing and puffing made it clear to the male he needed rest for the time 't push himself too hes limits know over wise who else will take care of Nightopia in hes spot the way he does if hes out of commission?  
The heap of his body mass leaned against one of the cleared trees,away from the tunnel. But Wise had too admit that the breeze from it was nice and knowing himself he'd be back too work without a proper rest , getting away for a stroll should help ease him out. Probably for the best.

Steadying his pace Wise took to walking about the dream gate studying it in all its was a beautiful place , covered in nature and stone carved in manners of shapes that the finest delicate of details befall into those shapes,working with them. From scanting his sights over every fine detail, bringing about a smile to hes face,seeing the result of much hard work from himself and Nightopia crafting the dream gate.A easier access point for the sake of The Visitors and the opportunity to meet and greet them into their make believes worlds of dreams. But at last,greeting was of course was down to her doing her part their,not him.

That was when wise took to a stop,one of the dreamers doors was there.A sign that a visitor's sleepy head was tucked up in bed and arrived too Nightopia. The case that they weren't here most likely meant that they had been greeted and taken through all She wouldn't miss it in the world too welcome every little visitor that its what followed that truly earned her her like he would miss it for the Whole of the Night world.  
Wise found him self taking the same entrance as the visitor to greet Nightopia in all its glory and a second moment too take it all in one go the melody's started to hit hes ear, _ah she has already started.  
_following the trail of the soft and vibrate tunes brought halting in his tracks.

One of the best things to see in and about Nightopia,was the dream was one of the magics born which was a must too add too your list of what you've seen in Nightopia as a visitor.A Show that only had one member and too which was his only friend _Selph._

Right now she was accompanied by a female visitor,resting on the soft grass with many nightopian's around her,even one settled into her lap. Entranced by Selph's music,her dream was just so much she could achieve with that small dream flute of hers,catching even all the notes right and every emotion too ride with the sun and the moon back.  
That was one of the things that made her special too,a key part too Nightopia. After all she was gifted with the role to interact with every visitor at the dream gate and as well help them about nightopia.  
The way she shows kindness in her movements and the hand she leads to them or anyone...even too a being with a sight such as himself.

Before he knew it he heard the cheer of hand on applause too a truly great performance,even though he wasn't here for the start of kept stood where he was,out of worry of frightening the  
Nightopian's and giving the visitor the wrong idea,with the fact its happened so many times before.  
that was till Selph intertwined though.  
Wise's sight blinked,with a little rattle on the hornets nest from Selph.

"hello their wizey~"The women had a smile on her face,happy to see her friend at her little performance.  
It was made clear she made the visitor go on ahead and play with the nightopian's,with the few scared glances from the remaining ones their.  
"ah-Selph how many times have i told you not too do that."Wise settled and retired back too hes calm and collected self.  
"hmm do what?you know this is how i normally greet you."  
"yes,yes i know that's how you choose to greet me. Just give a formal warning before hand too be clear its Wise."he gave a little grunt towards the whole fact the women choose to give him such a childish nickname.  
"heh heh. Sorry wizey. But you know what i'm like after a show."she floated in the air too do a little flatter around him before resting her feet onto the ground.

Selph was really something though she has her dream flute and her role of guardian Visitors around here,that's not all she women even takes it into her hands to provide the best for the visitor,using her gem of reflection.A gem she normally made reflect them right back in the manner that their  
perfect the way they should never change for was well loved by all,the visitors and ever little Nightopian...but she had to be friends with someone like me...

"hey wise,like to head too are spot?I'm sure the visitor will be fine with the Nightopian's. After all i can tell shes  
one of those early birds."she shared a soft smile too the male,receiving a nod from up one of  
hes hands with permission they head off back too the dream gate.

At the dream gate their was this art just beyond the doors.A spot able to see every star around here with tne  
Night sky sticking around for the whole clock.  
The two rested on the edge of it,after assembling the stairs it female wiggled her legs back and fourth,too then speak.  
"So then have you been?"she turned her head giving a happy look towards him. Her legs knocking  
gems she had on her cloak from time to time.  
"..I've been a another book has been added to the well i'm still dealing with the  
wind tunnel to the right of dream gate."The male proclaimed before silencing .  
"ha...that's really nice to hear i'll head over when i'm free too check out your latest works."she  
looked off into the distance staring at the stars.

Selph was normally the only being too come too the library when ever he was that was because she accepted everyone and simply wasn't scared of hes appearance. She was a gently being and didn't take no for an answer when she seeked too become wise's friend.  
It was quite,obviously Wise had something on mind and Selph came to notice,like shes always done so before.

"hey wizey whats wrong?The nightopian's aren't getting too you again hmm?"Selph had a soft look,obviously you wanted to settle Wise down and calm him out of this state of patted hes broad shoulder with her small looking away till she got an answer.  
"...As you said its proven quite hard too get the little ones to come to like i appear more scarier then i thought too them.I guess i'm not goner be able to do anything to change their mi-Selph cutted in,speaking against Wise's words.  
"No."she placed a hand onto one of hes many hands."Listen may appear a little scary or the fact  
you don't really have a your perfect the way you you can't do much to change but its about that sweet and kindness you have inside you. Even if i'm your only friend wise. I'm happy i meet you and got too know knows,you may be a big part of Nightopian or the fact your work will be noticed."

Even if it couldn't be seen on hes face,wise with how long they knew each other by now,Selph  
could make out he was her words had gotten too him and cheered the silly male not good  
to think negative like all he proved he was a good friend.  
She let go,lifting her legs up to rest on her quite the smile on her face."now Wizey,i want you to

close each eye on your hands and not open them till i say so got it?"  
Wise had a bit of a clueless look about him as too Selph was like you'll see when i say he listened  
too the women and did just that.  
At first he heard a bit of quite able to make out what the women was doing exactly. But he could tell Selph had got something it one of her silly little jokes,the one she normally pulls to cheer up the atmosphere.

Then he heard the words to open hes too be honesty their was a dumb founded look about hes neck was a chain connected too a set of gems. Purified gems rich with colors and the light  
reflecting off them from the looked too the woman whom simply shined a grin too him.  
"silly its a gift. You've done so much work behind the i say you finally deserve a reward for all your lovely hard work."  
she returned her hands to he sides,resting them against the ground waiting for Wise's reaction too the gift.A  
male that's never received anything before.

"well...um...hmpft."he quieted for a moment before speaking once again. Placing a hand on the necklace.  
"Thank you Selph...this is a wonderful you didn't have to-"Once again the female cut the male  
it was one of her bad habits around wise."Now don't start that Wizey~i wanted too since it also  
works with your outfit as well heh".

Wise looked at her then turned away,simply happy with the turn of events. Selph truly was a wonderful male guess he should count himself lucky to of been befriend by never seems to see the scary side of things,being one of the bravest Nightopian's around here.  
Wise really knew if she was around then he at least be accepted for all hes hard work and now hes doing it  
for a good cause.

"...i'll wear it forever Selph..since well i do have to really does work well on me..heh."Finally it seemed the mood had been lifted from Wise's negative feats from early. Selph really could do anything.  
Wise knew that as long as she was about,her melody's and the success feeling his work will be perfect.  
And nothing could ever stand in hes way to ruin it.  
As long as Nightopia was around and their was much for him too 'll have a need to stick about.  
With someone their counting on him and cheering him on from the front line.  
Even if he himself is like a shadow here.

"Hey Wise,I'm goner head off,Do a little check up to make sure the visitor is having a playful time with the nightopian's."  
she floated up and now was in front of gave a little wave to him."call me if you need anything Wizey~"  
with that she bid her last farewell and exited into the visitors door.  
Wise gave a weak wave from hes hands before returning too gaze upon at the necklace around his glaceing past his lips in a whisper.  
_"hmpft...You really do look out for everyone don't you Selph?"_  
Having a small moment too himself,Wise's mind decided he couldn't falter about any more longer then he had too was still too much work too get done around that wind tunnel and then sorting out its pattern if in any manner he could fix its hole so it would stop flinging trees about,And ripping them from their was damaging the sight of Nightopia so he had too,Making Trees and helping their growth was fiddly business. He couldn't have any more trees getting damaged if too allow himself and Nightopia too focus on many other details.  
Without another moment too himself,the figure picked up his previous steps too meet with the area in question.  
His new found jewelry sliding against the cloths folds and the shakes in his movements.

**Night 2 end~**


End file.
